PokeMasters! Literal Chapter 3
by The Sixth Child
Summary: Ash and his friends are captured, and James kidnapped yet again by Jessibelle. Things look like the worst for everyone, but is there still hope?


PokeMasters!  
Literal  
Chapter 3  
By Nazonoryu  
*NOTE*  
Okay...to answer questions in reviews about the second PokeMasters!,  
Brock is not in this, even though he might just turn up. Instead there's  
Tracey, who I must admit, like a lot better than Brock. I get the feeling  
that Tracey's a bit saner...  
But anyways, here's the third chapter, I have some idea of what's gonna  
happen next. This one isn't as humorous as the category, which is why  
it's in General. But it is continuing from the first and second, which  
are in Humorous...well that's it. Enjoy!  
~Ryu  
  
*Our heroes have finally reached the Team Rocket headquarters, after traveling for days. And for once, Ash isn't tired! But Misty and Tracey are....*  
Misty: Please, Ash. Nothing will happen to Pikachu if we just stop for a little while...  
Ash: I have to get Pikachu back.  
Tracey: You'd have more energy if you rested.  
Ash: I don't care.  
*Ash keeps walking, until he collapses. Misty and Tracey kneel next to him, and the three rest for a while, eating and drinking until fully revived. Then Ash starts out again. But not for long...he, Misty, and Tracey can see Jessie, James, and Meowth heading towards them. None of them were wearing Team Rocket uniforms, but then again, they usually didn't whenever they appeared on the scene. But this time the three looked a bit depressed...*  
Jessie: What're we gonna do now?  
*James shrugs. Meowth looks up and sees Ash Inc.*  
Meowth: Look! There're the twerps!  
Jessie: Who cares. We don't need to steal Pikachu anyways, now.  
Meowth: ...  
*Ash Inc. stops on the trail as Team Rocket passes by, completely ignoring them.*  
Ash: That was strange...  
Misty: Mmm.  
Tracey: Hey look, there it is!  
*He points to a large dark building, resembling a mansion. A red `R' is painted on the front of it. The three run in, Ash in the lead, too find Giovanni standing in front of them.*  
Ash: Uhh.....GIVE ME MY PIKACHU BACK!  
Giovanni: I'm afraid I can't do that.  
Ash: Grrr...How bout a Pokemon battle? If I win, then I get Pikachu.  
Giovanni: No.  
Ash: Grrrrr....C'MON!  
*He tries to run past Giovanni, but out of the darkness come a whole bunch of Team Rocket recruits. Ash immediately stops.*  
Giovanni: You have intruded Team Rocket, and infiltrated our secret plans. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here, or die.  
*The Team Rocket recruits bind Ash, Misty, and Tracey. Togepi jumps out of Misty's arms as they drag them away.*  
Misty: *softly* Togepi! Ehh...go find help!  
Togepi: Toky??  
*Ash Inc. disappears into Team Rocket's dungeon, and Togepi runs out of the building, not seen by any part of Team Rocket.*  
*Meanwhile...Jessie, James, and Meowth have stopped to take a rest, when a limosine drives by. A familiar voice comes from it...*  
Voice: Ah, here you are!  
*Jessie watches as the door opens, and James is dragged in, and the limo drives away. She stands up with Meowth, and it's a bit obvious what just happened...*  
Jessie: James....  
Meowth: Meeeooowth! We gotta go get him back!  
*Suddenly they hear a noise..."Toky, toky, toky..." Jessie and Meowth turn around and see Togepi running up the hill, panting.*  
Togepi: Toky, toky, priiii!!! Toky prii!  
Meowth: Togepi says that Mom was captured...he means the twerps! *Meowth continues translating...* By...Ar? Oh, R? Team Rocket? Meowth! Jessie, Giovanni captured the brats!  
Jessie: What do we care?!  
Meowth: ...  
Jessie: We need to get James back!  
Togepi: Toky, toky!!  
*Meowth looks sadly at Togepi...but stands next to Jessie.*  
Meowth: You're right! No matter where we work, all three of us gotta stick tageda! Lesgo!  
*Jessie and Meowth start running towards the direction the limo went, Togepi trailing behind...*  
*Meanwhile...*  
Jessibelle: Time for our wedding James dearest!  
*James is helplessly bound and gagged. The two are sitting in the limo, going down the mile-long driveway. When they get to the end of it, James hears a familiar sound. "Groooooowwww!" He looks out the window and sees Growy, sadly chained outside his doghouse, howling. James turns away, and slumps down in his seat.*  
Jessibelle: C'mon James!  
*At the Team Rocket HQ...*  
*Ash is running from the back of their cell and trying to ram the bars.*  
Ash: Let us out! We didn't find out any of your plans or anything!!  
*Misty is sitting in a corner, wondering about Togepi. Tracey and Ash haven't seemed to notice that it's gone, nor has she told them. Tracey is looking out the window of the dungeon. There isn't much to see, but he can tell that Pallet Town isn't far away...*  
  
*It seems that everyone is in the worst condition, except for Giovanni, the rest of Team Rocket, and Jessibelle. It doesn't look like there's much hope for our heroes either, but Togepi's still free! Find out what happens in the next chapter of PokeMasters!* 


End file.
